confusing love of the heart
by chococatlikessesshy
Summary: OK YOU GUYS WHO ONLY READ CHAPTER ONE READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS READ READ READ THE STORY GETS BETTER OH COME ON. HMPH I DELETING THIS STORY
1. WHAT DUH FUCK!

Hi everyone umm well this is my fourth story and I just want to say that to please review. Oh yeah I want to say hi too my friends K.C., Christine, Mariah, Dominique and also I guess ill say hi to nick to. Shout out to Marston Middle School. Ok I bet all you guys are wanting to read the story BUT BUT

YOU CANNOT READ THE STORY UNTIL YOU READ UNDER THIS WARNING BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU WONT UNDERSTAND NOTHING

ok so this story a love for inuyasha and kagome ok it took me a long time for this but hey here it is ok the characters here:

Kagome: miko a reincarnation of kikyo. Kagome is 15 and goes to school blah blah blah umm and she goes to Marston middle School.(hey don't give none of your flames)

Inuyasha: a half demon who lives in the feudal era no duh loves kagome but is chained to kikyo for his to her that bastard hates naraku for tricking him and kikyo hey its not his fault there idiots

sesshomaru: a full fledged demon lord of the western lands and im his lady cold, romantic, takes cares of rin jaken is just an annoying follower

kikyo: a bitch sorry but I hate her a priestess she's dead but was brought back to life im going to kill the person who brought her back again she is in love with inuyasha, naraku, and sesshomaru dam her she is a hoe basically just like catalina

Jaken: just a toad ok imp jaken is staring me down he follows sesshomaru everywhere kinda of annoying you know turns to jaken and glares jaken runs to the kitchen 'stupid frog for interrupting me' "hey what are you doing jaken you better not eat sesshomaru's riceballs" sorry

Rin: she died once got brought back to life with sesshomaru's sword tensega. She very sweet I should know.

Sango: inuyasha's companion a demon exterminator naraku destroyed her entire family

Miroku: he is a monk hmm one word to describe him -cough-pervert-cough- has a cursed wind tunnel in his left hand I think, naraku is the caused for his wind tunnel not his perverting

Shippo: thunder brothers killed his father umm his a fox demon and he looks up to inuyasha even if he doesn't show it he looks at kagome as a mother

Kirara" a two tailed fox demon she belongs to Sango

kagura: wind sorcerers and a demon I know she loves sesshomaru but im thinking she is more in koga category made from naraku's flesh now that's nasty

Kanna: well made from naraku's flesh and she's is a demon and let me see her powers she has a mirror that can suck your soul but that's about it

Koga: rude, stupid, ignorant, protective wait im describing inuyasha well koga loves kagome no duh but he runs in th Ayame category. A wolf demon his followers hakkaku and hinta don't ask

Ayame: a wolf demonesse loves koga wants to marry him even by force

Naraku: the main enemy um half demon and someone likes him but im not saying you gotta read the story

ok next is the new characters im adding

Melinda: that's me im a full demon dog to be exact and a miko and angel and goddess :) im in love with sesshomaru I go to school with kagome she has the shikon jewel I have the jewel of heaven hell naraku wants it to unleash heal and turn heaven into hell too. I can travel through time haha im from MMSCHOOL

shadow: my two tailed demon cat

K.C.: cat demon she in the begging with me she has two swords names come out later FROM mm school

Grecia: a bunny demon Yay MMschool

jesstina: a mouse demonMMschool

Kevin: a snake demon loves Roxana going out with her MM school

Roxana: a snake demon loves Kevin and she is going out with him MM school

Nick: a annoying human that shows up ones in a while I think he is a stalker but who is he stalking

ok this is it and in chapter where going to start in MARSTON ok, kagome is in the feudal era in this time)

Chapter 1

WHAT DUH FUCK!

_MARSTON_

Melinda and the rest of the school walked into the auditorium for surprise assembly that they weren't told about. Everyone sat down, melinda sat next to jesstina and K.C. Everyone sat down jesstina turned to melinda and whispered "hey melinda what do you think this assembly is going to be about " melinda shrugged "I don't know but I bet its something exciting".Melinda turned to K.C. who was quiet the whole time "hey what do you think this is about" K.C. shrugged. Melinda turned around to see who else was here she quickly turned back "oh my god, why me K.C.". K.C. turned to her "what" "the guy sitting behind us his name is Kevin I had a crush on him since kindergarten" K.C. turned around and then faced melinda "omg he is ugly". K.C. started making faces. Melinda just stared back at her and stuck her tongue.

Then who was the principal showed up on stage "hello everyone well there is a reason that everyone is here and im only going to tell the people I call up so when I call out your name please come next to me ok, well here we go she took out apiece of paper and looked at it then softly she read out the names into the microphone. Melinda, Jesstina, K.C., Grecia, Roxana, and Kevin who was brought from Clariemont just to be here".

Kevin and roxanna blushed at the same time when there eyes met. Dr. Cook turned from the audience and faced the students behind her. "Well um how to put it uh so you can understand of course uh oh yes you guys aren't human you guys are demons". The small group looked at her then each other they all felt light headed until Grecia fainted. Melinda turned to grecia who was now on the floor, "what the fuck" Dr. cook turned to melinda very quickly "such language". I just smiled back at her and said "sorry",everyone at the assembly were wondering what was going on. turned to the small group and grecia on the floor then she sighed and and closed her eyes " you guys here are our only hope of making the history complete, because kagome wasn't suppose to go by herself to the feudal era a year ago, you guys were suppose to go with her, but maybe we can fix this mistake here melinda, you are the guardian of the jewel of heaven and hell you are a dog demon/miko/tenshi/goddess/human and here is your cat shadow, come here shadow"... a black huge cat a size of a tiger or bigger came in and landed right next to melinda. Melinda jumped in joy "oh such a cute kitty" melinda ran up to the cat. quickly turned to Kevin, roxanna, K.C. and jesstina and sighed " you guys are snake demons you are to protect melinda and the jewel at all times ok, melinda has the power to keep everything in balance if an evil person gets hold of the jewel then this whole world will turn to hell, she is the only one to keep the balance, Jesstina you are a mouse demon and K.C. you are a cat. demon you too keep melinda safe"... grecia started to wake up "what happened to me" leaned forward towards her "grecia you are a bunny demon protect melinda ok"

---CRASH!---

Grecia fainted again. turned to K.C. "Help her up you guys because you must transform now! Melinda take the jewel from your neck and say 'my jewel around my neck listen to my prayer and listen to my voice..' melinda continued ' when I sing my lullaby to you and with the help of my friends and me we create perfect harmony' there was a big flash of light and soon melinda and everyone were demon in the most outstanding out fits each had person had a unique clothing. (review and I will tell you what we are wearing or go to my website at turned to melinda "now you guys ride on shadow and good luck here since you guys cant fit I've got one last helper ,Au-Ru come and help them" a two head dragon appeared "now head toward camp Palomar the well near bird house cabin is the key to go to the feudal era for now see ya and good luck" everyone got on the cat and the dragon and they waved goodbye were gone. dust her self off and fixed up her hair and faced the students who were in shock and whispered in the microphone"you guys may leave now".

to the feudal era

(Next chapter is the better I promise sorry for all the errors I redid them just for the people who reviewed not the people who read and don't review)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok you guys im back well thanks for the reviews ok well here is chapter 2 (R&R)

Chapter 2

'OKKKKK THEN'

/Camp Palomar/

The 6 graders were still in camp Palomar and were outside the cabin playing at the open field. Where the lakes was only feet away and trees surronded all of the camp. Shadow and Au-Ru landed in the middle of the field where all the kids were playing. All the kids turned there heads to the group and started to scream and run around. When everyone was completely calm down shadow and Au-Ru changed into a smaller form of themselves just like kirara . The group headed up to some teachers who were in front of the students, one teacher stepped forward among the other teachers "who are you and what do you want?" Kevin walked tina strange way to the teacher" WE are from Marston middle school." grecia who was now awake walked next to Kevin "hi im grecia a bunny demon and I know that this sounds but we need to get to Bird House CAbin". MElinda walked up next to grecia "please we need your help.."

Roxy walked up "can you please show us were bird house is" the teacher glared at Kevin "why do you need to know?" K.C. and jesstina walked up " because the way to the feudal era is through a well next to it can you just please show us the way". The teacher glared for a moment then nodded "this way but I don't know how that well is going to help you go to the past it not a time machine or a time hole you know"she stopped talking "or is it". She turned to the group then turned around, all of the kids from the camp were right behind the teacher and following.

/the well/

The teacher glared at the group "well here you are, the well next to Bird House, now how are you guys going through look". The teacher jumped in the well "you see nothing happens" the teacher got out of the well melinda looked at her then the well then to the jewels "uh maybe because we need of bit of magic come on you guys around the well quickly" the group made a circle around the well melinda gave the group some neckalasses that looked like the animal they represent "here gave me these when you guys weren't looking".

/flashback/

"melinda" leaned to melindas ear "here take these necklaces give them to the your friends when the time is right". Melinda nodded and quietly without notice took the neckalasses and put them in her pocket and turned around to her friends without them looking"

/end of flashback/

Everyone from camp Palomar awed at the necklaces.Melinda yelled "hold them up when I hold my up" she took the jewel and started the rymh "'my jewel around my neck listen to my prayer and listen to my voice." her friends held up there jewels "when I sing my lullaby to you and with the help of my friends and me we create perfect harmony" there was a great blue flash of light and they closed there eyes.

The teacher looked in amaze in how so quickly they dissapered in the light she landed on her knees "wow". The group turned and turned in the blue light not knowing which way they were going until they landed on some grass. The group opened there eyes the group landed next to the well they went in and around they were surronded by trees a lot of trees and the teacher and the camp everything was gone. Kevin stood up while the rest of the group were trying to observe what was around them.

Kevin POV 

I have to protect Roxy and her friends I will never forgive myself if Roxy gets hurt never

(Chapter 3 no more error is coming up soon R&R)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

OMG!

Kevin was still walking around the group ready to attack. Roxy walked up to him and of course they started making out the rest of the group especially K.C. made faces at them. Then melinda stopped and turned around and stared at some trees then she yelled "come out whoever you are" a dark figure came out of the trees, the group was way to busy making faces to sense the presence, the dark figure had blueish greenish eyes black hair in a bun and two feathers sticking out of the bun on her ear were earing that were three jade beads hanging down her kimono was white with ride lines all over and in her hand was a fan which the figure used to cover her face.

Melinda stared at the stranger "who are you?" the stranger smirked "y name kagura the wind sorcerers and you are" melinda nodded "my name is melinda what are you doing here?" kagura smirked again "you have a lot of power tell me are you a human or demon I cant tell by your scent so exactly what are you?" melinda smirked "hmm should I tell you well ok im a human/miko/demon/goddess/angel im am the protector of the jewel of heaven and hell" kagura smirked "ah the two jewels ehh well that's interesting because right now the shikon jewel was broken into tiny shards and shattered everywhere but that is not the point im trying to tell you, I need your help, you see I work for a evil demon named naraku he created me from his flesh so he has the power to control me because he has my heart"kagura put her hand over the place her heart should've been " and I want to be free like the wind, please help me, In return I'll give you these jewel shards".

Kagura held out 6 jewel fragments un front of melinda, melinda smiled and nodded "well I was going to help you with or without the jewel but ok I'll take them any way I want to give it as a gift to someone" kagura gave melinda the fragments " by the way naraku might send me to destroy you once he figures out you exist so don't take it the wrong way". Melinda smiled sweetly "I won't" melinda friends finally noticed the person melinda was talking to so they ran up to melinda in such a quick speed , jesstina fell on her face and K.C. bumped into Kevin."hey melinda who is she" kagura nodded to melinda "see you soon" melinda smiled and waved to kagura, kagura took out a feather from her bun and she threw it and the feather grew larger and kagura leaped into it and floated away..

Melinda turned to her friends who were curious to know who that person was"I just made a friend/Allie her name is kagura" everyone looked at her confused but they shrugged it off.. The group finally got to kaede's village near night time they took so long of some minor things.

/flash back/

Roxy ran to melinda and K.C. and whined while jumping "I need to use the bathroom"

2 min later

Kevin ran up to melinda "im hungry"

5 min later

grecia yelled from the back "im tired lets stop"

1 hour later

"ARE we there yet" "no" "Are we there yet" "no""ARE we there yet" "no" "ARE we there yet" "no" "ARE we there yet" "no" "Are we there yet" "..." "Hey are we there yet" "..." "losers"

/end of flashback/

Melinda stopped herself and her friends they were just outside kaede's house a few feet away "don't worry guys someone will come out in five,four,three,two.." melinda pointed to the hut and from the hut rushed out a red figure with white hair and a blue figure with black hair. Both figures were ready to attack and were blocking the door to the hut. The blue figure yelled "what is your business here".

The red figure shouted "miroku shut up lets slice and dice these weaklings" the man so called miroku shook his hair "no inuyasha be patience don't you feel there demonic aura but something strange with the one in the middle I feel not only demonic aura but something else too" miroku pointed at melinda. But inuyasha payed no attention instead to the man, and he ran toward them where he was stopped by a two tailed cat and a two headed dragon. Inuyasha jumped back. "What the hell". Then a figure from the hut came out in a green skirt and black hair the figure gasped "melinda, grecia, roxanna ,Kevin , jesstina, K.C. what are you guys doing here and how".

Melinda and kagome walked closer to each other "well here is the stitch (sorry I don't want to take a lot of time telling the story again so im skipping it) and now you see im a human/miko/tenshi/demon/goddess and the jewel of heaven and hell is with me and safe, oh yeah and to make your troubles short here is a present" melinda took out the jewel fragments and gave them kagome, once kagome saw them she jumped in joy "oh thank you thank you" kagome turned to inuyasha, miroku, Sango, shippo and kirara and held out her hand to show them the jewel fragments, they all smiled except inuyasha. Inuyasha walked up to the group and smirked "humph she doesn't look powerful to me" melinda smirked back "well I guess well have to see about that I challenge you inuyasha on a one-on-one battle ok whoever releases there weapon first and is on the ground loses and has to make out with the dirt and the winner has to search for dinner got it' inuyasha smirked "ok"

/in a field near the village/

Inuyasha took out tensiga " are you scared" melinda smirked "you wish dude hey you guys, like always I will start the lullaby ok " melinda took out her jewel "my jewel around my neck listen to my prayer and listen to my voice when I sing my lullaby to you and with the help of my friends and me we create perfect harmony' melinda was involved in blue light when the light disappeared she had two mini wings and a sword that look like tensiga "inuyasha ready" inuyasha held up his sword " wind scar " he threw his sword down with all his strength melinda smirked and backed up few steps "back lash wave"melinda move her sword back and slashed his energy back to inuyasha. Kagome watched as her friends were fighting she knew inside that inside inuyasha wanted to be friends with melinda.

Kagome POV 

oh inuyasha how I wish to show you and tell you my feelings for you. But whenever im ready you always go with kikyo and the last time you almost went to hell with her. That was the scariest thing in my life to see you slowly leaving my grasp and from now on I will never let you go.

Normal POV

"Wind scar " back lash wave ""counter". Kagome watched as melinda and inuyasha were almost killing each other but she knew that they wouldn't kagome sighed when she saw inuyasha's sword to the side and melinda sword at his throat, him on the floor and melinda standing over him kagome walked up to them clapping "come you guys stop fighting we need to find dinner remember melinda your looking for food"melinda smiled and responded"yeah and inuyasha have to make out with dirt now get down and start kissing"inuyasha grunted and started to lean down kagome was next to him shaking her head.

Melinda walked deep in to the forest she got to a clearing where there was noone in sight "ok this looks like a good place" melinda nails grew longer "claws of the dog"suddenly all the trees fell to the ground and there were small boar dead on the ground. Melinda smirked.

Meanwhile...

A green imp ran up to a man with long white hair "my lord my lord we should get out of here part of the forest got cut down my someone I don't know what kind of creature this person is my lord" there was silence "jaken get rin and watch her while im gone I will be back" the figure with the long white hair jumped up in the air and disappeared. The imp stared all around for rin.

Back to melinda...

Melinda flew to a stream with the hogs in hand, when she got there she set the boars to the side. She grabbed the jewel from her neck "my jewel listen to me even with out the other jewels to help you, you are still strong hide my wings and turn me into angel .." The jewel and melinda were involved in blue light and melinda changed clothes and powers then the light disappeared. Melinda smiled and grew her nails (hey im still a demon) and she skinned the boar and started to take everything from inside the boar out she cut them in pieces she started to wash them, until she stopped she sensed someone at the tree behind her she turned around "you can come out now" a white figure crept from behind...

(Who was it can it be lord sesshomaru wait till next time hey you might find out ok ,ok im not like that I don't leave cliff hangers lets just get back to the story its getting good)

Melinda stared at the figure "who are you" the figure smiled " you might of heard of me im very famous person my name is ...Naraku" melinda sighed 'isn't this the guy kagura told me about'"hey monkey head take of the mask a let me see your face" the figure smiled "certainly my angel" melinda and jerked up her head because she felt another presence in the trees, naraku took of his kelp melinda looked at him then turned around and blushed "ok ok I said take of your mask not the kelp I didn't need to see that" naraku smiled "what like what you saw" melinda blushed even more and stopped and turned around and said with her normal tone with no emotion on her face"no"melinda turned around and started to walk away naraku smiled and ran up to her "oh my pretty flower where are you going" naraku held up melindas chin, melinda stared at his hand and bit it "oh feisty are we" melinda rolled her eyes "uh eww" melinda took out her flute that she had hidden and started playing a tune similar to the jewel rymh then she stopped and she looked up at the sky, shadow and Au-Ru were coming in a fast pace , then they were right behind her.

Naraku smirked "hmm you got help from two creatures" "there not creatures there my friends" she snapped "get out of my face in the name moon (sounds like sailor moon don't it) melinda's jewel started to glow and now she was it the most beautiful clothes ever (go to there you can find the PICS of my clothes it so beautiful) kirara and au-hu foreheads started to glow and then there was a crescent mark that took the place of the glow, naraku smiled "oh well you must be a fallen angel from the moon because I think I in love".

Melinda snapped back at him again "for your info im a human/miko/tenshi/goddess/demon and if you think your going to win my love like that so easily then your wrong because I think you're the most horrible person in the entire world and don't deserve to live.." melindas, shadows and even Au-Rus eyes started to glow blue "naraku you leave now " naraku shook his head "what if I don't wanna" melinda sneered "then you have to face me" naraku laughed "your kidding right" melinda shook her head "no im not!" then all of a sudden blue streak of lights shot out of melinda's jewel and turned into dragons huge dragons "naraku go now!" naraku smirked "humph you ruined the moment melinda ta ta" naraku disappeared, melinda smiled and fainted. The figure from the trees jumped next to melinda picked her up bridal style and carried her off..

/back at the village/

Everyone was getting worried kagome whispered "melinda where are you" grecia sat right next kagome "don't worry she can take of herself" miroku smiled "of course kagome, melinda can really take care of herself and come on she has shadow and Au-Ru so nothing should happen". Inuyasha walked in the cabin "ha I knew she wasn't strong I bet she is dead by now". Kagome screamed "sit, sit, sit ,sit ,sit ,sit boy" inuyasha made a hole in the ground.

Grecia POV

how dare kagome sit him my poor baby look at him struggling with the spell so enough my prince we will be together and then we will get married, mate then have many pups, just you wait inuyasha we will be together soon.

Normal Pov inuyasha stood up "why you do that for kagome" "sit"---bang---

(done with this chapter R&R)


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry I didn't say to find out about the PICS go to my site and go to pictures and find the picture with the quote for ok and sorry for the errors I was on a hurry here ill preview that last part in chapter 3)

chapter 4

Fine!

Melinda started to wake up as she opened her eyes slowly, she noticed a little girl and a green imp in front of her face "my lord my lord the angel is wake" the little girl yelled softly. Melinda gasped and whispered "angel" she turned her head, to her surprise her wings were back. The imp yelled at melinda "wench get up now" melinda glared at the imp, the imp who was not use to being yelled at by a female turned white and ran to a white figure. When melinda stood up she wanted to go see who the white figure was, the same little girl went infront of melinda again and smiled "hi pretty angel" melinda smiled "hello" the little girl to out some flowers from her kimono and gave them to melinda. "Here pretty angel, some flowers from me" melinda took the flowers and smiled she then smelled them "they smell wonderful Which reminds me what is your name".

The little girl smiled "my name is rin" she turned around and pointed to the imp "that's jaken" then she pointed to the large white figure "and that's lord sesshomaru". Melinda smiled "rin where am I" rin smiled and answered quietly "we are outside lady kagome's and sesshomaru half brother, doggy ears, and over there is a well and a very big tree" melinda giggled "that is a cute name for lord sesshomaru's half brother" rin giggled "yeah I know I have a lot of funny names for people like jaken I call him frog face and idiot" rin leaned near melinda and whispered in her ear "I call lord sesshomaru fluffy for his furry thing on his shoulder" melinda smiled "rin how did I get here" rin smiled "that's an easy question lord sesshomaru saved you from monkey face and he carried you here but I don't know why he dosen't like human except for me, he saved me from wolves".

Melinda smiled and walked up to lord sesshomaru "thank you lord sesshomaru for saving me" sesshomaru nodded "um lord sesshomaru what happened to my two friends" lord sesshomaru turned the other way without even looking at melinda "there near my two headed dragon Au-Hu". Melinda smiled "thank you" melinda started to walk to her friends when sesshomaru grabbed her hand "wench what is your name" melinda snapped "my name is melinda for your info and don't call me wench or any thing like that please".

Melinda sighed and looked up at the lord, sesshomaru looked down at her "melinda...,what are you, you are nor demon nor human " melinda smiled "promise you wont tell" sesshomaru nodded melinda held out her pinky "pinky promise" sesshomaru looked at her for a secound and understood what to do he took out his pinky and they both held each other by there pinky "pinky promise" then they let go melinda sighed "im a human/miko/tenshi/demon/goddess im the only one in the world in the past and future there is no one like me" sesshomaru starred deep in her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me that, we should head to your village" melinda shook her head "no ill take shadow and Au-Ruand leave by myself I don't want to trouble you" sesshomaru nodded melinda got here two friends and was about to leave when she noticed sesshomaru has no arm "lord sesshomaru what happened to your arm" he looked at his left arm that was not there anymore and said "inuyasha cut if off a long time ago" melinda stepped up to sesshomaru "um sesshomaru do you want it back" he nodded "I can give it back to you easy peasy but for this I need you to close your eyes we don't want anyone to get angry" she turned to rin and jaken "you guys better hide behind those trees" jaken took Au-Hu and rin behind the trees melinda looked up to sesshomaru "you ready" he nodded and closed his eyes.

Melinda sighed and started her poem "my jewel around my neck listen to my prayer and listen to my voice when I sing my lullaby to you and even now without the help of my friends and me I create perfect harmony' the jewel glowed, and in seconds sesshomaru and melinda were surronded by wind, water and fire then melinda leaned and wrapeed her arms around sesshomaru neck and kissed him, sesshomaru quickly opened his eyes and saw melinda kissing him with no other way to get out of the situation he wrapped his ARMS around her waist, then he realized it he had two arms he returned the kiss to melinda once he returned the kiss there hair started to rise up then melinda opened her eyes two see two golden ones. The wind, fire, and water then dissapered, sesshomaru and melinda were still holding each other. Then they let go sesshomaru whispered "why did you kiss my hand was already back before the kiss" melinda smiled and walked away she then whispered "it's my little secreat".

Melinda got on shadow and left Au-Ru was right behind her. Sesshomaru stared at her until she was gone "jaken, rin lets go" jaken and rin ran up to sesshomaru "yes my lord".

(I changed it R&R)


End file.
